bridgitmendlerinfofandomcom-20200213-history
Wizards Of Waverly Place
Bridgit Mendler starred as Juliet Van Heusen on Wizards of Waverly Place from 2009 - 2012. She appears in 10 episodes throughout seasons 2, 3 & 4 of Wizards and this was her Disney Channel debut role. Juliet is a vampire who comes into the series when her parents open up a rival sandwich shop on Waverly Place. Justin (David Henrie) goes to investigate, but falls in love with Juliet. The two battle with their parents until they are allowed to be a couple. Juliet has a soul, so even though she's a vampire, she has feelings. In Wizards vs Vampires: Tasty Bites Justin is convinced by his sister Alex (Selena Gomez) that Juliet is trying to drink his blood. However, in the end it is actually revealed that she is a very controlled vampire and would never do anything like that. In Wizards vs Vampires: Dream Date Juliet is going on holiday with her parents and tries to get Justin to come with her. At first he doesn't want to go because the idea of going on holiday with a family of vampires is daunting. Eventually, he decides he was wrong to say no and catches up with Juliet while she's flying using his dad's magic carpet. In Wizards vs Vampires vs Zombies Justin decides to take Juliet to his prom, but she has already been to loads of them, which leaves Justin trying to find a way to make it extra special for her. He decides to serenade her, but gets too nervous to do it properly. Instead, they have to go and save the world from real zombies which Alex accidentally invited to her opposite-prom. They have a zombie dance-off. At the end of the episode Justin and Juliet have a romantic dance and share their first kiss. In Three Monsters Justin accidentally reports Juliet and her parents to the monster hunters. She has to be disguised as Alex's best friend Harper (Jennifer Stone) to hide her scent from the monster hunters. Juliet fools the monster hunters. In Night At The Lazerama Justin is given the job of tracking down a mummy. His search takes him and Juliet to a museum where they get trapped in a glass exhibit by the mummy. Juliet will die in the morning because of the skylight above the case, so Justin makes the hard decision to let her go as the mummy's minion. She finally agrees and looks into the mummy's eyes. Justin vows to find her and free her from his curse one day. In Wizards vs Werewolves Justin finds Juliet and frees her with the help of Alex's new boyfriend Mason (Gregg Sulkin). It is then revealed that Juliet and Mason used to date. Mason declares his love for Juliet, but thankfully she chooses Justin. When Alex goes back to the mummy' hiding place to find a necklace. Justin and Juliet come. Justin and Mason get into a fight and Juliet has to jump in to save her boyfriend. This leads to Juliet being scratched by Mason, causing her to lose her vampire powers and look her real age (2,193). Juliet goes off into the woods after an emotional goodbye with Justin, who knows he's lost her forever. In Moving On, Harper is transformed into young Juliet to help Justin move on from her. This backfires when they end up going on a date, forcing Harper to reveal that she isn't really Juliet when Justin tries to kiss her. He finally accept he will never get her back and moves on from Juliet. At the end of the episode Justin goes on a date with another girl (Sarah) and the real Juliet (who is still old) watches from a distance. It is shown that he is happy Justin has moved on, although she probably does feel sad that she can't be with him. In Wizards vs Everything Juliet is turned young again by the angel of darkness Gorog. Juliet convinces Justin to turn to the dark side so they can be together, but they are really tricking Gorog. The 3 Russo siblings defeat Gorog and Juliet apologises for making him bad. They both say deep down they never gave up on each other and they are free to be together again. In Who Will Be The Family? Juliet comes to the wizard competition to support Justin and tells him she'll break up with him if he doesn't win. However, this probably is just to spur him on. Her undying love for him is too strong to do that. She is also reunited with Mason (who turned her old) and they agree to leave the past in the past and become friends again. Justin wins and Juliet is proud of him. When, Justin reveals he isn't the true winner, he is also granted wizard powers and becomes the professor of Wiztech school for wizards. Juliet and Justin end the series finale hugging. It is extremely likely that Justin and Juliet are still together. This is due to the fact they both find it hard to deal with their time apart throughout the seasons. Gallery - - - - - - Wizards of Waverly Place Gallery - - - - - - -